encuentro destinado
by yuuki kurama -hime
Summary: una promesa entre sasuke y hinata desde niños, nadie sae sobre eso, promete regresar para estr a sulado para siempre


"ENCUENTRO DESTINADO"

Esta es la historia de un amor prohibido tal ves, imposible para algunos, estúpido para el 15% pero que cosa en este mundo es lógica, polos opuestos se atraen pero estos tenían algo en común, el dolor, la desilusión, el era arrogante y ella era inocente.

El pequeño sasuke siempre trataba de entrenar y dar lo máximo, así mismo de alcanzar a su hermano mayor itachi el cual ya era un muy famoso ambu, el sin embargo a la edad que tenia no podía ni siquiera alcanzarle sin embargo su madre siempre le alentaba dándole aires de grandeza sin embargo los castillos de arena de sus sueños se esfumaban al ver el rechazo e indiferencia de su padre.

Un tarde al entrenar solo como siempre vio a una pequeña entre los arbustos, se pregunto si también ella entrenaba sin embargo ella recogía unos flores hermosas sus ojos eran como la luna y sus cabellos cortos y negros con destellos azules, en esencia ella era como la noche tan misteriosa y solitaria, la pequeña aun no se percataba de el y aun así sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a el le dio un poco de curiosidad y se acerco.

-que haces aquí- la pequeña salto del susto y el no pudo evitar sonreír

-y-yo so-solo e-estaba…- al ver la reacción del niño comenzó a reír también

"_su sonrisa es tan angelical" _el pequeño se sorprendió de sus pensamientos

Pasaron los días y siempre se encontraban, eran callados pero lograban compartir momentos felices siendo unos niños sin saber que el destino tendría preparados algunos juegos para ellos dos, el a veces encontraba a esa pequeña llorando y se preguntaba por que pero nunca trato de preguntarle abiertamente a ella.

Ellos fueron por fin a la academia, todas las chicas querían estar a lado de sasuke pero para el solo había una amiga, y sin darse cuenta la única persona que estuvo hay cuando su clan murió y su hermano lo traiciono, ella hablaba con el a veces, ero a menudo las chicas de su edad le hacían jugarretas a la hyuga pero ella no se quejaba.

-ho-hola sa-sasuke-kun co-como…- pero no puedo terminar el chico se levanto de su pupitre y la miro fríamente

-quien te crees para hablarme así… piérdete fracasada- eso la había descolocado del lugar y a sasuke le había dolido demasiado pero ya no quería que sufriera por el.

Los años transcurrieron y se alejaron no volvieron a cruzar ni una sola palabra mientras en el crecía el odio en ella la soledad.

El azabache no podía evitar tener un sentimiento frio de odio hacia un compañero de su clase uzumaki naruto según decían, ella lo miraba y se ponía roja al hablarle al menos una palabra.

…

Quería poder mas y mas poder para vengar a su familia y por eso se uniría a orochimaru, volteo aquel porta retratos donde una fotografía de el y su equipo, deseaba por primera ves volver a verla y hablar con ella, seria una despedida concreta y recordó…

Fashback-

_Su madre le decía que le gustaban a las mujeres las flores y mas si un hombre se las daba pero no podía ir una florería a buscar flores, así que trato de recordar las flores que la pequeña recogía cuando la conoció, eran unas orquídeas así que corrió a una florería y escogió unas, eran hermosas y brillaban por el roció de la mañana, las compro y se fue, al verla hay de espaladas sentada en un tronco_

_-hina-chan mira lo que te traje- era con la única chica que mostraba su verdadero ser _

_-sa-sasuke-kun son her-hermosas arigato- así que ella le planto un beso tierno y suave en la mejilla _

_Fin flashback _

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, a esa hora ya no había florerías abiertas así que fue a su jardín y arranco unas rosas rosadas como sus labios, ahora que era joven tenia ganas de probarlos y de comprobar si eran tan deliciosos como se veían.

Estaba dormida y había dejado la ventana abierta, la luna alumbraba esa habitación y las cortinas blancas se hondeaban, un ruido la hizo salir de sus sueños para encontrarse con la silueta de un extraño, se sorprendió de ver quien era ya distinguiendo gracias a la luz de la hermosa luna

-sasuke…san- una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro al recordar la ultima ves que hablaron y cuando el le rompió el corazón

-hinata, yo… perdóname- la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo –yo lo hice para protegerte sabia que te hacían daño y por eso me aleje… pero te dañe aun mas…-

Ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente –sasuke…kun por que….- ella lo abrazo esta vez

-mira… te traje unas flores- y coloco en sus blanquecinas manos aquellas rosas

-sasuke… siento como si te fuera a perder- sabia lo que venia pero no quería hacerse a la idea aun aunque era evidente con esa mochila que traía

-te prometo que dentro de unos años regresare… te lo prometo… pero ahora debo de irme- ella lo quería, y en un impulso con sus delicadas manos acerco su rostro y apego sus labios con los suyos.

-sasuke-kun, yo…- el con uno de sus dedos tapo sus labios suavemente

-no lo digas…si yo no regreso en cuatro años no me esperes y busca a alguien mas pero mientras espérame- salió de esa habitación y corrió perdiéndose en la oscuridad de l noche mientras la luna se ocultaba detrás de las nubes encubriendo aquel escape

-sasuke-kun- pronuncio la hyuga y apretó el tallo de las rosas haciendo que estas le hirieran sus manos comenzó a llorar, sabia que el se iría pero no lo detendría de todos modos era su decisión.

Su compañera de equipo sabia de su fuga y quiso detenerlo

"_todos ¿mis días felices? No eres ella y no entiendes nada de mi… sakura" _

"_se que alguien mas esta en tu corazón, lo veo en tus ojos pero debo intentarlo"_

…_.._

el se fue de la aldea con éxito y hinata jamás dijo nada de eso pues lo prometió, era un pacto de sangre pasaban los años ella crecía mas y mas rápido se convertía en una ninja eficiente y había confundido esa admiración por naruto como amor, ese sentimiento se había quedado varado en algún lugar de su interior, ya había pasado la guerra, la pelea con pein y ahora todos en su clan insistían en que ya era hora de que tomara lugar en la cabeza e la familia pero hui haciendo misiones complicadas, se concentraba aun mas en hacer lo indicado .

Sus amigos la querían, como cada noche ella iba a esa cascada a las afueras de konoha a entrenar, era como una danza a la luna sin embargo ese chacra que brillaba a sus lados era letal, al terminar se coloco su ropa habitual para regresar a casa pero sintió algo, ese algo que le había hecho ser feliz en su niñez, ese algo que le había echo perder la esperanza en regresar, ese anglo que hacia que su corazón palpitara.

Algo cálido la abrazo por detrás y esa voz era un poco mas dura pero la misma

-estuviste esperando mucho tiempo… perdón- sonrió

-no… no fue tanto… ya estas aquí- correspondió el gesto y volteo su cuerpo besándolo con pasión, con deseo, con amor, ese amor que nadie le había echo entender mas que el.

Ahora ya no tendría miedo, ahora se sentía completa, y todo por su amor prohibido tal ves pero esta ves seria para siempre que se quedaría, por que sus sonrisas, sus lagrimas, sus esfuerzos y cada parte de su cuerpo y alma era solo para el.

-sasuke te amo-

-hinata te amo-


End file.
